<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cat's tongue by mytholora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322564">cat's tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora'>mytholora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>catra and adora's relationship from the eyes of melog. Extremely NSFW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cat's tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meow? Meow Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow! Meooooooww! Meow?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MEOW.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow? MEOW! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow, meow, meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li>Meow.</li>
<li><em>Meow.</em></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meow, meow meow,” Meow Meow. “Meow, meow meow meow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Meow.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Meow MEOW.</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">MEOW MEOW MEOW. MEOW!</span></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <strong>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</strong> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow, meow meow. Meow? Meow...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow, meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow! MEOW!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meow.” Meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow: Meow. “Meow, Meow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow- meow meow meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow meow, "Meow, meow, meow? Meow. Meow meow meow meow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MEOW MEOW!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Meow.</span> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <em>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meow, Meow!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>MEOW.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow- Meow, meow. “Meow, Meow meow? Meow: Meow meow. Meow. <em>Meow.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow- Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <strong>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</strong> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <span class="u">Meow. Meow.</span>)</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Meow. Meow. Meow.</li>
<li>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. </li>
<li>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. </li>
<li>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Meow. Meow. Meow.</em> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <em>Meow. Meow. Meow.</em> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <strong>Meow. Meow. Meow.</strong> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <strong>Meow. Meow.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.” Meow Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow? Meow? Meow? Meow?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow, Meow, Meow!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow,” Meow Meow, Meow!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow,” Meow Meow. “Meow. Meow. <em>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Meow? Meow? Meow- Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. <span class="u"><em>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</em></span> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <span class="u">Meow. Meow.</span> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. <strong>Meow.</strong> Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</strong> <strong>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow, meow. Meow...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purr? <em>Purr?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purr!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>PURRRRRRRR!</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was so overwhelming to make, i almost couldn't finish it. hope i was able to do this relationship justice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>